marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Cinematic Spider-Verse
The ''LEGO Cinematic Spider-Verse ''is a brickfilm project created by Benspider, MaxGoji, and PrimalFan. Inspired by the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the project serves as the "bridging point" for MaxGoji, PrimalFan, and Benspider's respective LEGO brickfilm series' based on the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man. History The seeds for the project stretch as far back as to the original idea for Benspider's LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series, which was a "remake" of sorts to The Spectacular Spider-Man animated series. The idea was further expanded upon when MaxGoji spawned his popular The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man series, serving as an adaptation of the first volume of The Amazing Spider-Man (1963-1998). Afterwards, the two, accompanied by Coolot1, would participate in their first joint-venture project, ''Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility''. From there, the growth of their friendship would mark the beginning of the project, continuing on with adaptations of Spider-Girl, the Kaijuverse version of Spider-Man, Spider-Gwen, Spider-Man 2099, Ultimate Spider-Man, and more. The idea itself first came into fruition when Benspider conceived LEGO Webspinner: The Series, which was supposed to be an adaptation of the Spider-Verse itself, following the trials and tribunals of several different Spider-Men and eventually merging them together into a crossover. The idea to have their own series' versions of Spider-Man unite together to face an unstoppable odd manifested itself in the form of MaxGoji's LEGO Spider-Men, which pit four different versions of Spider-Man against an omnipotent Mysterio. Afterward, as a sequel to LEGO Spider-Men, a sequel, LEGO Spider-Men: Inheritance, was produced, adapting the storyline of 2014's acclaimed Spider-Verse. This would set the catalyst for a Web Warriors spin-off series, continuing from Webspinner. Much later, PrimalFan and his Friendly Neighborhood LEGO Spider-Man series would be brought into the fold as well. Brickfilms and brickseries' (NOTE: Each series adapts a specific part about the Marvel Multiverse.) * LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series ''(adapts the ''Spectacular Spider-Man ''animated series with elements from the ''Spidey comics, the Sam Raimi Spider-Man film series, Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man, and the Ultimate Spider-Man comic books.) ** LEGO The Osborn Journal (adapt the comic book of the same name; serves as an interquel to LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series) ** LEGO Spider-Man Unlimited: The Web Series ''(partially adapts the TV show of the same name but takes place in an alternate universe and not on Counter-Earth. It also serves as a minor break between Seasons 4 and 5) * ''The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man ''(adapts the mainstream Marvel Universe Spider-Man stories from 1963 to 1998.) ** ''Untold Tales of LEGO Spider-Man ''(loosely inspired by the comic book title of the same name.) ** ''The Stunning LEGO Spider-Girl ''(adapts the original ''Spider-Girl title; continues Sensational.) ** LEGO Marvel Kaijuverse: The Web Series ''(adapts the mainstream ''Marvel Kaijuverse; alternate sequel to Sensational set in a parallel universe.) * LEGO Web of Spider-Man ''(a sequel to the film ''Spider-Man 2; ignores Spider-Man 3.) * LEGO Peter Parker: Spider-Man ''(adapts each Spider-Man film series into an MCU-like universe.) * [[LEGO Amazing Fantasy: Chronicles of Spider-Man|''LEGO Amazing Fantasy: Chronicles of Spider-Man]] ** LEGO Marvel Team-Up Chronicles ''(based on the original 1972 ''Marvel Team-Up ''series and the ''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up ''series from 2001, both of which predominantly featured Spider-Man teaming up with various Marvel super-heroes.) * ''LEGO Spider-Man: Wonder ''(an original story loosely based on ''Spider-Man: Chapter One, Spider-Man: Season One, ''and the novel ''Wonder. Features an autistic Peter Parker as the main character.) * LEGO Spider-Gwen: Truth Without Justice ''(adapts Earth-65.) * ''LEGO Spider-Man Adventures: The Web Series * LEGO Spider-Man 2099: World of Tomorrow ''(adapts the ''2099 imprint.) * LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible ''(a retelling of the Spider-Man mythos, set in high school; borrows elements from ''Ultimate Spider-Man and Spider-Man: The Animated Series.) ** LEGO Spider-Man: Torment (a sequel to Irresponsible, set in college.) ** LEGO Spider-Man: The Final Chapter (a sequel to both Irresponsible and Torment.) ** LEGO Spider-Man: Requiem (a sequel to Irresponsible, Torment, and The Final Chapter.) *''The Spectacular LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series'''' (a sequel to the ''Spectacular Spider-Man animated series.) * LEGO Webspinner: The Series ''(a combination of ''Web Warriors and Exiles.) *''LEGO Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man '' * LEGO Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows ''(adapts the 2015 storyline of the same name.) * [[The Amazing LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series |''The Amazing LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series]]'' (adapts the mainstream comics and ''Spider-Man: The Animated Series, mostly from 1963 to 2014.) *''LEGO Astonishing Spider-Man: The Web Series'''' (Benspider's interpretation of the Spider-Man mythos) *[[Ultimate LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series|''Ultimate LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series]]'' (adapts the ''Ultimate comics, the Spidey comics, and the MTV animated series.) *''Radioactive LEGO Spider-Man'' (a continuation of Spider-Man: The Animated Series set in the same continuity.) *''LEGO Marvel Sigmaverse: Spider-Man'''' (adapts the Sigmaverse timeline.) *LEGO Spider-Man: The Legend Continues (adapts the fan-made ''Spider-Man: The Series.) * LEGO Spider-Man: In the Shadow of Evil's Past (adapts the original Hobgoblin story arc, Hobgoblin Lives, and the Spider-Man: The Animated Series ''episodes The Hobgoblin Parts 1 and 2 and ''Goblin War.) * LEGO Spider-Man: The BrickFilm Series * LEGO Spider-Men ''(adapts the video game ''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions.) ** LEGO Spider-Men: Inheritance ''(a sequel to ''LEGO Spider-Men; adapts the storyline of Spider-Verse, with additional elements from it's sequel, Spider-Geddon.) * LEGO Web Warriors: The Series * LEGO Secret Wars ''(Based on the 2015 storyline of the same name. Connected to every series here but is not completely focused on Spider-Man. The other series' set within Earth-13124 and Earth-616901616, such as ''LEGO Daredevil: Blind Justice, LEGO Iron Man: The Web Series, and LEGO Incredible Hulk: The Web Series, are also featured as well.) Universes * Earth-616901616 * Earth-13124 * Earth-TRN953 * Earth-11191021 *Earth-9906283 * Earth-10211920935 * Earth-2015131518181523 * Earth-120507051404 * ??? * Earth-1997131 * ??? * ??? Category:LEGO Category:Stop motion Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Benspider Category:Spider-Man Category:Collaboration